I love everything about you a severus snape love
by sevsnapeprincess
Summary: A love story starting from the Marauders era to teaching Severus Snape has fallen in love with Albus Dumbledore's daughter Yuna, she is everything he has ever wanted, but love isn't the easiest road to follow.... rated M just in case :
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

I do not own any of the characters in this story, this is a crossover for one character – Yuna from FF10, but I've put her into my own story involving the Harry Potter characters – enjoy! :)

A bit about you: Your name is Yuna, and you are about to begin your time at Hogwarts, your Father is Albus Dumbledore a great wizard and the headmaster of Hogwarts, your Mother is no longer alive – all you know about her is that she was a great summoner which is where you have inherited this from. the story is set in the time of theMarauders.

You basically look like Yuna from FF10, and you are very kind, wouldn't say a bad word about anyone which makes you instantly very popular.

Chapter One

You had waited for this day to arrive for a very long time – finally you were purchasing your school equipment which makes you one step further to becoming a student at Hogwarts, it was so frustrating because you had been round magic all your life (as your dad was Dumbledore) Hogwarts wasn't unknown to you, as you did spend most of your life living there, only in the summer did you retreat to your cottage in the outskirts of Diagon Alley.

Finally the day had arrived that you were taking the trip with your Father to pick up your school supplies. The whole setup of Diagon Alley was amazing to you, although you lived in the wizarding world you had never actually been to Diagon Alley.

You were staring into Zany Sweets through the window looking at all the different chocolates and sweets you could buy

"Dad, Dad please can i buy some more of the whizzing sherbet?" in your excitement you had even realized your dad had stopped to speak to someone.

The man your Father was talking to was medium height, had very dark hair a hooked nose and looked quite mean, but you said to yourself you wouldn't judge this man until you actually met him.

As you walked over to your dad to repeat your longing for Whizzing Sherbet, you noticed a small skinny boy standing next to the man. He also had dark hair, but his frame was much smaller, you could tell even under his overlarge clothes. He was very shy and stared at the ground, his eyes were dark but you could see some innocence in them.

"Yuna, i'd like to introduce you to Tobius Snape, he is new to this whole arragement so i need to show him around as his son is also to start Hogwarts in the new year" your Father's voice was as gentle as it always was. "Why don't yourself and Tobius's son explore the many sweet shops of Diagon Alley?"

"My son's name is Severus" snarled Tobius, he roughly pushed his son toward you and walked off with your Father who called over his should "we'll see you both at the town center at one o clock"

The silence between yourself and Severus was awkward, but you broke the silence.

"So are you excited about going to Hogwarts next year?"

For the first time Severus actually looked at you, his eyes were dark, but not like his father's which were empty and cold, but Severus's were more innocent.

"mmm...." he was still very nervous "are you like me?" he said quietly

Yuna: "What do you mean"

Severus: "My Father said there is no one else out there like me, a freak he calls me"

Yuna"Well if you mean who can use magic, then yes i am like you, we'll have to be freaks together"

You said this with an encouraging smile, for the first time a small smile flickered about his mouth.

"C'mon" you exclaimed "lets go to the cauldron cafe and have a drink"

Severus again seemed very nervous "I'm sorry but i don't have any money with me"

"I'll pay" you sighed

You both wandered over to the Cauldron cafe together after checking the nearest map.

"My father has told me about this place many times" you told Severus after taking a swig of orange fruit drink.

You and Severus sat talking for hours; talking about how all his life he has been bullied for being a freak, and how his mother is a witch but his father is muggle born so overall he doesn't know a lot about the wizarding world, but was glad there were people like him out there.

Severus's POV

i have never met anyone like this girl, she is so beautiful and kind to me, usually people like her bully me and look down on me, but she seems different, somehow.

Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic, there is many more to come hopefully please rate and review please please please, and please be kind lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wow, I'm just as nervous about this fanfic as i was the first one argh, in this chapter Yuna will begin her Hogwarts journey by departing in the Hogwart's Express.

Chapter Begin

Dumbledore thought it was important for you to travel to Hogwarts the same way as every other student so you would find it easier to make friends.

You arrive at the station with your uncle (on your mother's side) Hedig; he didn't speak much, but you both said your farewells, which were rare anyway as you hardly saw each other anyway, you glanced over to your right to see Severus saying goodbye to his family but you could see not much love was actually exchanged between them. Maybe that is why Severus is so nervous...

The train doors had opened and you said your goodbyes to your uncle, but you lost sight of Severus, the compartments on the Hogwart's Express weren't very large, but you found one which wasn't very occupied; only by a red headed girl,

You: May i sit here please, most of the other compartments are taken

The girl turned around she had the most stunning green eyes you had ever seen

Girl: Sure (she moved her bags) I'm Lily

You: Nice to meet you, I'm Yuna

Suddenly two rowdy boys entered both had dark hair; one wore glasses and his hair was messy, the other was tall and very handsome he looked better kept but still had a roughish look about him.

Boy with glasses: Mind if we sit here ladies? he asked as he sat down in the compartment

I'm James by the way; James Potter

He then took Lily's hand and kissed it lightly, even though she did blush slightly she looked disgusted.

Other Boy: And I'm Sirius Black, and you are? (he looked directly at you)

You: I'm Yuna Dumbledore

James: Seriously? You're the one people are chatting about?

You: ...

Sirius: Yeah, you're Dumbledore's daughter, and the next in line to be the high summoner,

fancy that James the high summoner.

You smiled nervously, for most of the rest of the journey Lily spoke to you about magic (as she was muggle born she wasn't as well informed as you were)

Suddenly the compartment doors slid open again and there stood Severus

Yuna: Severus!

A hint of excitement came through in your voice – which Sirius seemed to become slightly annoyed about

Sirius: Ah, Snivilous we told you we don't want to see your ugly face again!

You seemed quite shocked at this, never had you heard anyone speak to someone like that; you were speechless

Severus: I was just looking for Yuna

James: Lady Yuna to you Snivilous

You: I'm not a summoner yet James, how are you Severus?

Severus: yeah, I'm fine, can't wait to get to Hogwarts though, find out what house I'm in, of

course I'm going to be in Slytherin

Sirius: Ha

Severus: Is there a problem?

James: I think myself and Sirius have explained to you already why we dislike people in Slytherin

Severus hastily left the compartment, you followed him

James: Don't waste your time on him Lady Yuna

Yuna; Just call me Yuna (you called back to him, as you walked off you heard him start befriending Lily)

However, you could not find where Severus had gotten to, you truly felt bad for him that you didn't stand up for him, but then again Sirius and James had been nice to you – maybe they weren't so bad, they just didnt get on with Severus, which could be a problem if you were to befriend both of them.

That's it folks next chapter will be the first couple of weeks in Hogwarts, please please please R&R just so i know how I'm doing and if theres any ideas let me know :)


End file.
